


Pastels and Scars

by troll_hugh_jackman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scars, actually don't call it yoga it's not that, gamzee does yoga an it's p gross tbh, it's just him being weird, this is just a cute an dumb thing i decided to do okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troll_hugh_jackman/pseuds/troll_hugh_jackman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee grunted as he finally uncurled from his position, slowly straightening his legs out in the air before continuing on with finally getting himself planted on the floor in a sort of hamstring stretch. He stays that way for a few short moments before standing up fully and stretching to the chorus of creaking and cracking joints and bones.</p>
<p>“Christ, Gam, you gonna actually gonna get yerself checked out for all a that? I heard your spine from all th’ way over here.”<br/>“There ain’t much ya don’t hear, sweetfin. What with those keen senses a yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastels and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write to save my life lmao

Gamzee grunted as he finally uncurled from his position, slowly straightening his legs out in the air before continuing on with finally getting himself planted on the floor in a sort of hamstring stretch. He stays that way for a few short moments before standing up fully and stretching to the chorus of creaking and cracking joints and bones.

 

“Christ, Gam, you gonna actually gonna get yerself checked out for all a that? I heard your spine from all th’ way over here.”

“There ain’t much ya don’t hear, sweetfin. What with those keen senses a yours.”

 

The seadweller curled up in the pile raised a brow at that compliment. Or, at least he’s sure it’s a compliment. He looked back down at the sketch pad, and frowned a bit.

 

“I wish you w-would’ve stayed like that f’ a bit longer. I didn’t get the weird curve a your legs right.”

“I’ll do it again in a little while. Gotta rest up or my pieces’ll stay locked up like that.”

 

Eridan had been using his mate as a model of sorts, seeing as it’s really easy to get him to agree to posing. The one he was doing in particular was where he was doing a handstand, with his legs and back curved into a “C” shape. He does that kind of thing all the time.

The skinny clown cracks his neck before wandering lazily over to Eridan, dropping himself in the pile just as Eridan hides the sketch with his long legs.

 

“No peekin’. ‘S not perfect.”

“Your hair ain’t perfect somedays an ya still let me look at you. C’mon, please?”

“No. Especially after you jus’ admitted my hair isn’t always perfect. You’ll see after I’m finished.”

 

The indigoblood pouts and snuggles up to his finicky mate, partially covering his face in hair fluff. 

 

“Gam come on- yer hair’s gonna catch my glasses an-”

“We always get them out, some-fuckin-how. I need t’ see how pretty you all up an draw me like.”

“Oh I will make ya pretty all right-”

 

With that, he picks up a violet pastel and marks Gamzee’s cheek with a short line, earning a surprised little noise. Then he just pulls back, grinning, picking up a red one and retaliating with a  mark over the taller’s cheekbone. It almost looks like half a heart, and once Gamzee realizes this, he intended to finish it. Eridan wriggles away, a little giggle escaping as he continues to leave different color marks on the clown. They went at this for a little while, some pastel colors getting into hairlines and eyebrows, a few under clothes, and many on the surrounding pillows. They finally settled down, cuddling while Eridan continues on a very specific quest- drawing over Gamzee’s scars in violet. He outlines the big ones, where the skin is sunken in slightly from healing, and completely draws over the smaller ones.

Gamzee hums quietly, looking over Eridan’s handiwork. He’s made his peace with what he’s done to himself, so he doesn’t mind too much. Then the seadweller tried to go and mark up the ones on his legs.

“Ya know, if you’re down there, ya might as well do somethin’ else for me too-”

“Oh my good lord, Gamzee-”

“I’m jus’ joking around, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I'm bad at writing, but if you have a specific request or somethin', comment it or send it to my tumblr, signless-sins


End file.
